The daughter of the Master
by LadyPeach7
Summary: This story is about Shifu's spoiled daughter Ai.
1. Prologue

The black screen goes away and Po looks at us with a grin.

Po: Do you really think we are 1000 years old, old, old, old...?

The music from the movie DHOOM 3 - Mashup - Dhoom Machale Dhoom begins to play.

Camera moves up from the Village of Peace to the Jade Mountain, the long stairs, and finally to the training hall courtyard. The doors open and the camera shows, how Po and the Five train under the supervision of Master Shifu.

**Po:**

Kung, Kung Fu, is in the head

Kung, Kung Fu, it's your choice

Kung, Kung Fu, it's realllllll

Kung, Kung Fu, it is never dead

Kung, Kung Fu, it is a voice

Kung, Kung Fu, it gives you a calllllll

**Shifu:**

Kung Fu is lesson, Kung Fu is grace

Kung Fu is passion, Kung Fu is peace

**Po:**

Come on, forget everything and dance in it

Create an uproar…..

**The Five:**

We rock it, we roll it

So come on you people!

**Po and the Five:**

Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fuuuuuu...

**The Five:**

Let's Go!

**Po:**

Kung, Kung Fu, it's in the soul

Kung, Kung Fu, it's a fame

Kung, Kung Fu, it's a zeal

Kung, Kung Fu, it's your new goal

Kung, Kung Fu, it's your new name

Kung, Kung Fu, it's your new deal

**Shifu:**

Oooooooh…..

Kung Fu is the fear, Kung Fu is a cold rain

Kung Fu... Oh, dear... is here again

**Po:**

Come, meet the heart with heart and fight

Kung Fu Pandaaaaaaaaa…..

**The Five:**

We rock it, we roll it

You ready to train?

**Po and the Five:**

Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda

Kung Fuuuuuuuuuuuu…

All bow.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Jade Palace...

Shifu and Shory sit together hugging on the last step of the stairs and look at the sunset.

Shory: *snuggles to Shifu* The sunset is so beautiful, Fluffy! I wish we could sit here forever and look at it.

Shifu: *kisses her cheek* Me too, my sunshine!

The two want to kiss, when suddenly Zeng comes flying to them.

Zeng: *lands hard and screams in panic* Master Shifu! Master Shifu! Master Shifu!

Shifu: *sighs heavily and walks to him* What's the matter, Zeng?

Zeng: Master Shifu! It's...

Shifu: *interrupts him* I 'm already since 71 years Master Shifu. Tell me what 's going on!

Zeng: It's your daughter Ai! She is in the dungeon! In the village.

Shifu: *sighs* Ufffff... Again! Zeng, fly to the dungeon and tell Hu, that I will send Po to pick her up.

Zeng: Yes, Master Shifu! *flies to the village*

Shory: *goes to Shifu and stands next to him* Is she in the dungeon again?

Shifu: *sighs heavily* It's hopeless! I have spoken so often to her about it. Why does she do it? She gets everything she wants! Is this not enough for her?

Shory: *hugs him* Fluffy! You spoil your daughter! She feels like a princess! That's, why she thinks, that everything is allowed for her.

Shifu: *thinks* You're right! I spoil my daughter too much! It ends now! I send Po to the dungeon now and talk with her later!

*walks to the training hall*

Shory: *rolls the eyes and whispers* Who believes it, will be blessed!

Shifu: *stops and turns around to her* Shory! I heard that!

Shory: *grins* Fluffy, you're 71 years old! When will you be blind and deaf?

Shifu: *smiles* Never! *walks away*

Shory: *whispers* What a pity! It would be fun to tease him!

Shifu: *yells* Sunshine! I heard you!

Shory: *understands something else and yells back* I love you too, Fluffy!

Shifu: *walks confused and whispers* Heeeeeeeeh...? Has she heard, what I said?


	3. Chapter 3

In the village….

A 5-year-old red panda girl sits in the dungeon and growls angrily. The other prisoners are afraid of her and have crept into a corner. The elephant guard Hu comes to her.

Hu: Grand Princess Ai! Master Po is here to pick you up! *opens the door*

Ai: *walks out angry* Grrrrrr...

Po: *stands outside and waits for Ai* Why me? Couldn't Shifu send Monkey?

Ai: *comes out of the prison house and walks past Po* Grrrrrrrrr... Now come on, you fat man!

Po: *growls and whispers* It'd be fun to pull her ears long!

Ai: I heard you!

Po: *sighs* She is really Shifu's daughter! *looks at Hu* What did she do this time?

Hu: She took apples, without paying.

Po: *sighs* I'm sorry, Hu! *looks at Ai* Ai! Have you nothing to say?

Ai: *growls* I am the Grand Princess! I have nothing to say!

Po: *growls* Grrrrrrrrr... This little... *sighs* I apologize again, Hu! *bows and walks to the palace with Ai* Ai! You get a big trouble from your father!

Ai: Pfffffff... I'm his little darling! He will never punish me.

Po: *rolls his eyes and whispers* She's right!

Ai: Hurry up, fat man!

Po: *growls* If you call me so again, then...

Ai: *grins* What then? You can't hurt me! I am the daughter of your master! You have to leave the palace, if you hurt me.

Po: *growls* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Zeng: *comes flying* Master Po! A message from Shifu!

Po: *takes the message and grins at Ai* Your daddy says, that I should educate you, if you insult me !

Ai: *looks at him in shock* What?

Po: *grabs her ear and pull it* I'm waiting so long for this! Now tell me, that you're sorry.

Ai: *screams in pain* Aaaaaaah...

Po: *grins* I can't hear you, Grand Princess!


	4. Chapter 4

In the palace...

Shifu sits at the moon pool and meditates. Ai comes angry in the Hall of Heroes and walks to her father.

Ai: Father! What are you thinking to allow the Dragon Warrior to hurt me.

Shifu: *stands up and looks at her sternly* Because you deserve it , Ai. Your behavior is a disgrace to the Jade Palace!

Ai: *yells* If the Panda dares it again to hurt me, then I leave the palace.

Shifu: *smiles darkly* I don't need you here in the palace.

Ai: *looks at him shocked* What? What do you mean, you don't need me in the palace?

Shifu: You're a spoiled princess.

Ai: I'm asking you again! What do you mean, you don't need me in the palace?

Shifu: I'll make one of my pupils out of you. Exactly! I should have done this a long time ago! Your training begins tomorrow! It is decided!

Ai: *yells at him* You've decided! Did you ask me?

Shifu: *raises his voice* No, I haven't and I will not! I say again! Tomorrow begins your training!

Ai: *starts to cry* I'll tell that my mother! Mother will not allow you to train me!

Shifu: *smiles darkly* Your mother has allowed me that! Your mother and I just want, that you will be something special. And not that, what you are now!

Ai: *offended* But I'll sweat and hurt me by training. I will not train. You can't force me.

Shifu: Oh, yes! I can! If you don't do, what I say to you, then you can pack your stuff and leave! But I warn you! The world is cold and heartless!

Ai: *grins* Like you?

Shifu: * hits her on the butt* I'll see you tomorrow! The training begins at 6! Don't come too late! Otherwise you will be punished! *walks away*

Ai: *growls and then grins darkly* Ok, Father! Then I'll train! He He He He He He!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...

The gong bangs. Shifu enters the hallway of the bunkhouse. Po and the Five burst out of their rooms and land, ready for inspection.

Po and the Five: Good morning, master!

The door of Ai's room remains closed.

Shifu: Ai! Ai! *opens the door of her room* Wake up, Ai!

Ai lies in bed and sleeps like a baby.

Po: Awwwwwwww, she is so cute, when she is sleeping!

Shifu: *growls and raises his voice* Ai! Wake up!

Ai: *wakes up and yawns* Just 10 minutes!

Shifu: *yells* Ai! I told you, that your training begins at 6!

Ai: *grins cheeky* I thought you meant at the evening!

Shifu: *growls* Grrrrrrrr... You didn't disobeyed me, Ai! I have to punish you! Get up and come with me!

Po: *looks shocked and confused* Who are you and what have you done with Shifu! Shifu would never punish his daughter!

Shifu: The times are changing, Panda! *yells at Ai* I'm waiting, Ai!

Ai: *growls angrily* Grrrrr... I'm coming!

Po and the Five look confused.

Po: Am I dreaming or is it really happening?

Five: *frustrated* You are dreaming, Po!

Po: *grins* Then makes sure, that I don't wake up!

Five: Ok!

In the Hall of Heroes...

Shifu and Ai go inside.

Ai: Ok! What is my punishment?

Shifu: You clean the hall! The ground, the armors and the pool!

Ai: *yells* What? I will be finished until the evening!

Shifu: Then begin! *leaves the hall with a grin*

Ai: *growls angrily* He has a heart of stone!

Late in the evening...

Shifu enters the hall and is shocked at what he sees. The armors lie scattered and the water from the pool flows on the floor.

Shifu: *yells* Ai! What have you done!

Ai: What? You told me to clean up! So, I took the water of the pool!

Shifu: *walks to her growling* How long will you play the clown, Ai?

Ai: *grins* Until you stop with your circus and give me my old life back!

Shifu: *stands next to her and smiles darkly* So! I think my jokes, you will also like!

Ai: *smiles darkly* He He He... What kind of jokes?

Shifu hits her on the back of the head.

Ai: *screams in pain* Aaaah... Are you crazy? I will tell that mother!

Shifu: Just go and tell it your mother! Your mother said, that I should educate you! I can beat you, yell at you. If you disobey, then I have to punish you.

Ai: *shocked* What?

Shifu: Your training starts tomorrow at 6! Not be late! *walks away*

Ai: *starts to cry* Oh, I hate him so!


	6. Chapter 6

Shifu stands on the last step of the palace stairs and watched the sunset. He sighs heavily, because Ai reminds him of Tai Lung. All the memories come up in his head!

Shifu: It repeats everything!  
* begins to sing *

It comes from the past

And is very fast

Hot sun, like a yellow ball

Falls down from the sky

In front of me stands a cold wall

I can't flee, it is too high

The past encircled me again

I can feel the pain

Again, I'm surrounded by fire

To burn off there, would be my desire

The fiery sparks fall on me

And hurt me inwardly

It's like a terrible dream

I can do nothing, just scream

The past encircled me again

I can feel the pain

Again, I'm surrounded by fire

To burn off there, would be my desire

*screams dramatically*

It would be my desire!

?: Fluffy?

Shifu: *turns around and notices Shory* Oh, sunshine!

Shory: Why are you screaming? Has your daughter made you crazy again?

Shifu: *smiles* No, my sunshine! I just scream so! I meditate!

Shory: *looks at him in disbelief* Really?

Shifu: Yeah... It creates the inner peace.

Shory: *smiles sweetly* Oh, my poor Fluffy! Come with me in our room! I'll massage your back and you will find your inner peace again! *takes him by the arm and pushes him in their room*

Shifu: *smiles and walks with* Ok! If you say so!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning...

The gong bangs. Shifu enters the hallway of the bunkhouse. Po and the Five burst out of their rooms and land, ready for inspection.

Po and the Five: Good morning, master!

This time, Ai comes out of her room.

Ai: Good morning, father!

All are surprised, that she is punctual.

Shifu: Very good, Ai! The training begins, my daughter! *looks at Po and the Five* I want, that you spend the day at the Zhu Jian Hot Springs? You've all been training really hard and deserve a day of relaxation. Meanwhile, I can train my daughter. Any questions?

Po and the Five: *bow* No, Master! Thank you, Master!

Shifu: Very good! Ai! Come with me!

Ai: *walks after him* Yes, father!

Po and the Five are shocked.

Po: What happened to Ai?

Mantis: A brave sweet girl, in this short time?

Tigress: What does that mean?

Crane: She is now a brave sweet girl!

Tigress: No, what does "relaxation" mean?

Crane: *rolls his eyes* Again! *leads Tigress away* I'll explain it to you on the way.

Po and the Five go to the Zhu Jian Hot Springs.

Shifu and Ai stand in front of the Hall of Warriors.

Shifu: We start with your training, Ai!

Ai: *sighs* Ok! What should I do?

Shifu motions for Ai to come closer. Ai comes closer to Shifu. Shifu looks around.

Shifu: I need you to go to the village and get me... a lychee.

Ai: *confused* Heeeeee…..? A lychee?

Shifu: A lychee.

Ai: A lychee?

Shifu: A lychee.

Ai: A lychee?

Shifu: A lychee.

Ai: A lychee?

Shifu: A lychee.

Ai: I'm sorry, a lychee?

Shifu: A lychee.

Ai: A lychee?

Shifu: A lychee.

Ai: 'Cause I could do more than that.

Shifu: I know, just a lychee will do.

Ai: Seriously?

Shifu: Yes.

Ai: Really?

Shifu: Yes.

Ai: I mean, just like red and juicy?

Shifu: That doesn't matter! *turns around*

Ai: You mean you just want me to go and...

Shifu: Get a lychee. *walks away*

Ai: *more confused* A lychee! Ok! *walks to village*


	8. Chapter 8

In the Hall of Warriors...

Shory: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha! You send your daughter to the village, because of a lychee?

Shifu: *meditates at the moon pool* Yeah! I want, that she obey me! If Ai obey me, then I can train her!

Shory: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Your daughter thinks now, you're crazy!

Shifu: I don't care! My daughter must learn to obey.

The doors of the palace open and Ai enters.

Ai: Father! I bring the lychee, which you wanted.

Shifu: *stands up and walks to her* You did well, Ai!

Ai: Thank you, father!

Shifu: I forgot to tell you, that I still want a noodle soup! *gives her money* Here! Bring me, please, a noodle soup!

Ai: Is this a joke? I should go back to the village? Do you know, how exhausting it is to go up the stairs?

Shifu: *smiles* I know, Ai! Bring me the soup!

Ai: *growls and grins then* Ok, father! You'll get your soup! *walks back to the village*

Shifu: *sighs* I think, that she's planning something!

Shory: *confused* Why do you think so?

Shifu: I have seen her face! It was filled with anger and revenge!

Shory: Fluffy, do you think, that she is trying to poison you?

Shifu: *thinks* I don't know, sunshine! I don't know!

An hour later...

Ai: *walks in the Hall of Heroes and brings the noodle soup for Shifu* Here, father! The noodle soup!

Shifu: *she looks suspiciously* I hope, that you don't want revenge?

Ai: *sighs* No! It is a normal noodle soup! Here, I'll prove it to you! *tastes the noodle soup* You see! No poison! Did you really think, that I want to poison you?

Shifu: *smiles* No, Ai! *takes the noodle soup* You were very brave today! You can go to your room!

Ai: Thank you, father! *bows and walks away*

Shifu: *sits next to Shory at the pool* I was wrong! She is a little angel! *tasting the soup*

Shory: *smiles* You see, Fluffy! Your daughter would never poison you!

Shifu: *spits the soup out and screams* Aaaaaaaaaah!

Shory: *startled* Fluffy? What's going on?

Shifu's throat begins to burn and he plunges his head in the pool. He drinks water and dives up again.

Shifu: *growls* This little diablo! *yells* I'll kill her! *walks angry to Ai's room, followed by Shory* I'll kill her!


	9. Chapter 9

Shifu walked angrily in the bunkhouse. Shory follows him.

Shory: *tries to calm him down* Fluffy! Calm down!

Shifu: *growls* Too late, sunshine! I am in a rage now! *opens hard the door of Ai's room* So you little brat! Time for punishment!

Ai: *smiles darkly* Hello, father! Did you like my soup? I call it "Revenge"!

Shifu: *burns in anger* You've also eaten the soup! Why your throat not burns?

Shory: *smiles sweetly* Half of the soup was sharp and the other normal. There were hot capsicums! I knew, that you will check the soup! So I tasted the normal half!

Shifu: You little... *walks to her and wants to hit her*

Shory: *hugs Shifu* Fluffy, no!

Ai: *smiles darkly* Come on, father! Hit me! Then I'll tell Master Chao, that you hit a child! You will then lose your place as a master of the Jade Palace!

Shifu: *growls* What do you want?

Ai: I want my old life back!

Shifu: *smiles darkly* But of course... not!

Ai: Then I'll continue to play. Believe me! My revenge will be sweet!

Shifu: *smiles darkly* We'll see! *turns around and leaves the room*

Shory. *follows him worried* Fluffy, please wait!

Ai: 1-0 for me! He he he he he


	10. Chapter 10

The next day...

Shifu: *sits at the moon pool and meditates* Inner Peace! Ufffff... Inner Peace! Ufffff...

Shory: *runs into the Hall of Heroes and cries* Shifu!

Shifu: *looks confused* If you call me Shifu, then something happened!

Shory: It's Ai! I think she has a cold!

Shifu: *shocked* What? *runs with Shory in the bunkhouse and into Ai's room* Ai!

Ai: *lies in bed with a high fever and coughs* Daddy?

Shifu: *begins examining Ai, starts by pulling open one of her eyes* Aha! *looks into her ear* Mmmm! *pulls out her tongue* I see. It's River Fever. *lets go of her tongue*

Ai: *in a nasally voice* I feel so... *coughs* ...weak, daddy! *coughs again*

Shifu: *kisses her forehead* Ssssssh, sweetie! You will be healthy again! *to Shory* Sunshine! Run to Mrs. Yoon and ask for an orchid. Please hurry up! If Ai doesn't get it before the sunset, then she will die!

Shory: *cries more* I understand! *runs quickly to the village*

Shifu: *raises Ai's head, so she can breathe better* Ssssh, breathe easy, sweetie!

Ai: *in a nasally voice* Why are you doing... *coughs* ...that, daddy! *coughs again* I was so mean to you!

Shifu: *strokes her head* You're my daughter, sweetie! And I love you! No matter, how much trouble you are doing! I love you anyway!

Ai: *smiles weakly* I love you too, daddy! The disease is a lesson for me! I am punished. *coughs*

Shifu: *kisses her forehead* Ssssssh! Sleep now, Ai!

Ai: *coughs* Will you stay here, daddy? *coughs again*

Shifu: Yes, I'm staying here!

Ai: *closes her eyes and falls asleep* Zzzzzzz...

Shifu: *covers her with a blanket and cries* I'm here, my sweetie!


	11. Chapter 11

Shifu: *sits next to Ai's bed and holds her hand* Be strong, Ai! Just hold on for a little while longer.

Ai: *wakes up and coughs* Daddy! I feel so weak! *coughs*

Shifu: Ssssh... Don't speak! Close your eyes and relax! *kisses her forehead to measure the fever* The fever rises very fast! Where is Shory so long?!

Shory: *races into the room and carries an orchid* I got it!

Shifu: *stands up and takes the orchid* You have done well, sunshine! Stay with her. I'll make tea from the orchid. *runs away*

Shory: *sits next to Ai, takes her hand and cries* Ssssssssh..., sweetie! Mommy is here! *strokes her head*

Ai: *coughs and says weak* Mommy!

Shory: *kisses her cheek and sings*

Sssssss...

Close your eyes, sleep is more than it seems

Soon you'll discover a garden of dreams

A blossoming tapestry lights up the dark

Dreams are the flowers

That bloom in your heart

Rose dreams are red like a new valentine

Violets are blue 'cause they're sad all the time

Daisy dreams shine like the sun in the park

Dreams are the flowers

That bloom in your heart

So dream and bloom, bloom and dream

And watch your garden grow

When you awaken with a smile

Everyone will know

You've been to dreamland

And now you've returned

Eager to share everything you've learned

Believing in dreams isn't really so hard

Dreams are the flowers

That bloom in your heart...

Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your... *strokes her head* ...heart.

Ai: *falls asleep* Zzzzz...

Shory: *cries even more* I love you, my little one!


	12. Chapter 12

An hour later...

Shifu: *returns to the room with the orchid tea* Now hurry! If the fever rises, then Ai can die before the sunset!

Shory: *looks worried* I just hope it works!

Shifu: It must! *sits next to Ai* Ai! Ai! Wake up, sweetheart! You have to drink now!

Ai: *wakes up and coughs* Daddy! I'm tired!

Shifu: *carefully lift her head* Come on, my little one! Drink this! *helps her to drink*

Ai: *drinks the tea and falls asleep exhausted again* Zzzzz...

Shifu: *covers her and kisses her forehead* Now she needs a lot of rest!

Shory: *cries* Fluffy? She will be healthy again, right?

Shifu: *stands up, goes to her, takes her in his arms and kisses her* She will be healthy again! You just have to believe in it! Come with me! We let her sleep in peace. *leaves the room with Shory*

Late in the evening...

Po and the Five come back to the palace. Shifu and Shory drink tea at the moon pool and are very worried about Ai.

Po: *confused* What happened, Master Shifu?

Shifu: Ai has the River Fever!

Po and the Five: *shocked* What?

Shifu: I made tea from orchid. She drank it and need some sleep.

Tigress: *lowers his head* I hope, that she will be healthy again! I know how River Fever feels.

Po: *tries to calm her down* Don't worry, Tigress! She is the daughter of a kung fu master. Gonna take a lot more, than that to keep her down.

Shory: *cries* My little baby! She is still so young! *cries more*

Shifu: *takes her in his arms* Ssssssssssh, sunshine! She will be healthy again!

Shory: *cries in his chest* Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaah...

?: Mommy! Don't cry, please!

They all turn around and see Ai, who is standing healthy next to the doors.

Shory: Ai? Ai! *runs to her* My baby!


	13. Chapter 13

In the Hall of Heroes...

?: Mommy! Don't cry, please!

They all turn around and see Ai, who is standing healthy next to the doors.

Shory: Ai? Ai! *runs to her* My baby! *takes her in his arms, cuddles her and kissing her whole face* Awwww, my sweet little one! Are you feeling better?

Ai: *smiles sweetly* Yes, Mommy!

Shifu: *walks to Shory and Ai and takes his daughter in his arms* The little princess feel better again? *cuddles her* I'm so glad you're feeling better!

Ai: *hugs him* Thank you, Daddy!

Shifu: For what?

Ai: That you were with me, although I have make you so much trouble!

Shifu: *strokes her head* Hey, you're my daughter and I love you! *hugs her*

Ai: *hugs him back* I love you too, Daddy!

Po: *cries* Sniff... sniff... This is so touching! Buuuuuuaaaaaaah...

Shory: Awww, the Dragon Warrior is crying! Except for Tigress, of course!

Tigress: *looks serious* I am crying! This is my crying face!

Ai: *looks at her father* Daddy! I've learned my lesson!

Shifu: *smiles* So? I hear!

Ai: I'll always obey you in the future, make no more trouble and be sweet and cuddly! *makes a cute face*

All: Awwwwwwwwwww...

Shifu: *looks proudly at her* And what else?

Ai: *thinks* And I'll learn Kung Fu! Will you be my master?

Po, the Five and Shory: Awwwwwwww...

Shifu: It would be an honor for me to be your master! *bows*

Ai: *bows back* Thank you, Master!

Po, the Five and Shory: Awwwwwwww...

Shifu: *frustrated* Would you, please, stop that?

Po, the Five and Shory: *sad* Awwwwwwww...

Po: *whispers* And... the strict master is back!


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks later...

It is the sixth wedding anniversary of Shifu and Shory.

Shifu: *goes to Shory and gives her his gift* Here, my sunshine. Happy wedding anniversary!

Shory: *takes the gift and opens it* Oh, Fluffy! *holds a jade necklace with diamonds* Oh, thank you, Fluffy! *hugs him and kisses him * I have for you a gift too! *gives him her gift*

Shifu: *takes her gift and opens it* Sunshine! That's... *holds a blue scarf* It's beautiful! This is the finest silk!

Shory: *kisses him* You look so handsome in your green scarf! So I thought, that I will give you a blue scarf! It fits to your blue eyes!

Shifu: *hugs* Thank you, my sunshine! I love you! *kisses*

Shory: I love you too, Fluffy! *kisses him back*

?: Oh, please, you two! Get a room!

Shifu and Shory turn around and notice Ai, which grins cheekily.

Ai: Mommy! Daddy! I have a surprise for you!

Shifu: *smiles* What is it Ai?

Ai: Come with me! I'll show you!

Shifu and Shory follow her daughter. Ai opens the doors of the palace and a crowd cheers.

Crowd: *cheers* Master Shifu! Mistress Shory!

Shifu and Shory are shocked.

Shifu: What the...

Ai: *smiles sweetly* Please, come to the arena!

Shifu: *smiles proudly at his daughter* You little sweet... *strokes her head*

Shory: *kisses Ai's cheek* Thank you, darling!

Ai: *smiles sheepishly* You're welcome!

Shifu and Shory went to the arena and Ai on the stage!

Ai: Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to dedicate this song to... Master Shifu and Mistress Shory!

Shifu: *bows and offers her his hand* Mistress Shory, my love. Will you honor me with a dance?

Shory: It would be an honor, Master Shifu! *gives him her hand*

The music starts and the two begin to dance. Po and the Five play the instruments.

**Ai:** *sings*

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods

Where's the wise masters

To fight the rising odds

Isn't there a strong warrior with a golden heart

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

The music plays faster. Shifu starts to move around the arena much faster and twists and turns Shory in his arms around more elegantly and quickly.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood

**Po and the Fife:** *singing in choir*

I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood

**Ai:**

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I NEED A HERO!

The music ends. Shifu and Shory stop to dance and kiss each other. The crowd applauded.

Shifu: *looks at Ai, Po and the Five* Thank you, my children!

Ai, Po and the Five: *bow* We wish you all the best for the wedding anniversary!

Shifu and Shory: *bow back* Thank you very much!


	15. Chapter 15

3 weeks later...

Shifu looks through a spyglass from in front of the training hall. Shifu searches until he spots a caravan. The caravan consists of an escort with several pigs pulling a rickshaws.

Shifu: Oh, there he is! My best friend, he's coming! *jumps with excitement*

Ai: Daddy? *looks at Shifu through the other end of the spyglass*

Shifu: *startles* Aaaaaah...

Ai: Daddy, you okay up there? You seem a little... giddy. *looks at Shifu from the training hall courtyard*

Shifu: That's ridiculous, I'm not giddy. How could I be?

Po, Shory and the Five come to the training hall.

Po: *confused* What's going on here, Master Shifu?

Shifu: Everyone, my best friend Yushu is about to arrive, and this place is nowhere near perfect. *proceeds down the steps and stops to look at one* Crane, why is there a footprint on this step?

Crane: *flies next to him* That's your footprint.

Shifu: *walks further down the stairs* Stop making excuses. The best friend of the master of Kung Fu cannot enter on dirty stairs.

Ai: Oh, really? And what about the daughter of the Master of Kung Fu?

Shory: Or, the wife of the Master of Kung Fu?

Po: Or, the favourite pupil of the master of Kung Fu?

They all look frustrated at Po.

Po: *rolls eyes* Oh, come on! The Dragon Warrior, also wants to be respected!

Shifu: *enters the training hall and says to Mantis* How come this door is squeaking?! *looks at a plant in the courtyard* Why isn't this plant blooming?! *motions toward a mess of weapons in the Training Hall, as well as two tangled Seven-Talon Rings. He also motions toward piles of dirty bowls in the dining room*

All meet at the courtyard again.

Shifu: My friend Yushu visits me for 5 days! I don't know the reason! But it must be important! So, nothing can go wrong. No stupid things! Do you understand me?

All: Yes!

Po: *raises his hand* Even...

Shifu: Especially you.

Po: *sighs sadly* Ok!

The doors to the courtyard open.

Shifu: He's here!

The pigs pull the rickshaw in. The door of the rickshaw opens and an old red panda comes out.

Shifu: *greets him cheerfully* Yushu!

Yushu: *smiles* Shifu!

The two red pandas hugging each other.

Shifu: I'm so glad, that you're here, my friend!

Yushu: I'm also glad to see you, Shifu!

Shifu: Come, I'll introduce my family! *points to the Five and Po* These are the Five and the Dragon Warrior!

Po and the Five: *bow* Welcome!

Yushu: *smiles* Thank you very much!

Shifu: *points to Shory* This is my wife, Shory! My Sunshine!

Shory: *bows* Welcome!

Yushu: *gives her a kiss on the hand* Shifu! Why didn't you tell me, that your wife is a beautiful lotus flower?

Shory: *blushes and giggles*

Shifu: *grins and says in sarcasm* Let me think! Hmmm... So you can't take her away from me?

Yushu: *smiles back* Good point, my friend! Ha ha ha ha ha ha... *looks at Ai* And you must be the little Ai!

Ai: *bows* Welcome!

Yushu: *strokes her head* Awwww, she's so cute!

Shifu: *hugs* She takes after her mother!

Yushu: *smiles* Yes, you're right! Can I talk to you, Shifu? In private?

Shifu: Of course, Yushu!

The two red pandas walk in the training hall.


	16. Chapter 16

In the training hall...

Shifu: Ok, Yushu! What do you want to discuss with me?

Yushu: Listen, Shifu! It is very complicated to understand, what I'm saying now, but you have to agree!

Shifu: *confused* And what is it?

Yushu: I have a son! He's in Ai 's age! And...

Shifu: *interrupts him* Moment! You don't want that my daughter and your son...

Yushu: Yes, Shifu! Your daughter is perfect for my son! She is pretty, elegant and smart! The perfect bride for my son!

Shifu: And why?

Yushu: I am the master of the ruby palace!

Shifu: *shocked* What?!

Yushu: I know you're shocked! But if my son doesn't get married in 3 days, then I will lose my palace! I want that my son will be my successor! If he doesn't get married in 3 days, then I lose my palace! It's the new rules!

Shifu: *yells at him* Yushu! My daughter will marry her first love and not through politics!

Yushu: *grins* Who knows, maybe my son is her first love!

Shifu: *looks disbelief at him* I don't know, Yushu! It's not a good idea!

Yushu: *puts his hand on Shifu shoulder* Hey, my friend! Let's try it! Maybe your daughter and my son will be lovers!

Shifu: *sighs* Well, good! *looks at him seriously* But I will not force my daughter to something, what she not want!

Yushu: Ok! Ok! Come, my friend! My son is sitting in the rickshaw. You will like your future son!

Shifu: You mean son in law!

Yushu: Whatever! Come with me!

Shifu and Yushu walk to the courtyard.


End file.
